A Lorian in Mystic Falls the story of number five
by orcafan1
Summary: What if Alaric was a Protecter from Lorian to protect number five? this is the story of number five aka Jessie and her protector Alaric and how she fell for a certain Salvatore brother Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Alaric and I had just moved From Los Angeles, California to the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Number three had just died which meant it was time to move again and time to change my name again. Alaric was my protector a warrior from my planet sent with me to keep me safe. Mogadorians a rival alien race is out to eliminate my kind. I am a Lorian and I'm one of the nine gifted Lorians that escaped my planet alive. I am number five and this is my story of my life in Mystic Falls.

We arrived at a small house in Mystic Falls where we would be living for now. "Go ahead and find your room so you can unpack" Alaric said. I nodded and brought all of my stuff and found my room and unpacked. I put all of my weapons in my new closet. It was Alaric's job to keep me alive and safe but I always needed to be prepared to keep myself safe if he wasn't around. I only met one other number and her protector but that was when I was only five. She was number six and was really tough kind of like me. Our protectors said that we could be sisters with our matching personalities we always thought that we could take care of ourselves but all in all we cared for our protectors and saw them as parents since ours were killed. We all also have what are called legacy's we can have one or more. I have more than one. I can teleport, shape shift, phase, and my hands light up in a purple color and I have telekinesis. "Are you unpacked?" Alaric asked. "Yeah" I replied. "Come down here then I've got your new id" he said.

I walked downstairs and he gave me an id card. I looked at it and the name said Jessie Saltzman. "You start school tomorrow and I'm going with you" Alaric said. "Why are you going with me?" I asked annoyed. I loved Alaric like a father but it sometimes annoyed me that he would sometimes always follow me. "Well first off they need a new history teacher and two I think we should be extra careful since you're after number four" Alaric said. "Why did you pick this place to stay it seems so boring" I groaned. "Well from what I've read the boring place is said to have vampires" Alaric replied. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. " Vampires don't exist Alaric do you seriously believe that crap?" I asked. "Aliens aren't supposed to exist either" he said not looking at me. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs back to my room. I may be able to teleport but I like to walk it makes me feel like a normal person. When I walked into my room I saw my pet ferret Noah. He was actually a Chimera and he could shift into anything but his main form was a ferret. I talked with Noah for a little bit until Alaric called me down for dinner.

The two of us talked about how to keep a low profile even though I kept telling him that I knew how to and that I would be careful he still insisted on lecturing me about it. After dinner I decided to got to bed so I wouldn't be so tired the next day. When I walked into my room I saw Noah already sleeping curled up at the end of my bed. I got changed into my pajamas and went to bed thinking about the next day and what would be in store for me.

The next morning I got up and changed into a dark blue tank top with black jeans. I walked downstairs and ate breakfast then put on my leather jacket and left with Alaric. When I arrived at school I put on my sunglasses and made my way inside to get my schedule. "Here is your schedule have a good day" the woman said. "Thank you" I replied and left. I looked at the schedule and saw I had history which meant I was stuck with Alaric. _Oh lucky me I get to put up with my protector for the next hour _I thought. I walked down the hall to the classroom and Alaric was already there writing something up on the board. "You sit up front where I can keep an eye on you" he said pointing at a chair in front of his desk. "Does it really matter where I sit I mean as long as I'm in the classroom I shouldn't be any trouble for you to keep an eye on" I said. "That desk Jessie now" Alaric snapped. "Alright relax" I said as I sat down.

It wasn't long until more people started to walk in. "Hello everyone my name is Mr. Saltzman I'll be your new history teacher" Alaric said. Muffled hellos came from all around the room. I assumed either this wasn't a very exciting class, these people already hated Alaric or nobody really gave a damn. "Everyone take out your books and turn to page 168" Alaric said. Everyone took out their books and we began to go over World War 2. The rest of the day went pretty slow. It was hard not to make friends in this place. For a small town there are some pretty cool people. I had already made friends with Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donavan, Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert. After school I walked back home so I could clear my head. It won't be long until Alaric found out I made friends. It wouldn't surprise me if he already knew considering he was a teacher at the school.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I ran into something or more like someone. I said a muffled sorry and bent down to pick up my books along with the person I bumped into. When I looked up I was staring into the icy eyes of the most handsome person I've ever seen. He had black hair and like I said ice blue eyes. A smirk was visible on his face when I looked at him. "May I ask what your name is?" he asked. "I'm Jessie Saltzman" I said sticking out my hand. "Nice to meet you Jessie I'm Damon Salvatore" Damon said kissing my hand. "Likewise" I replied. "Not a school person I see" he said. "How could you tell?" I asked. "Easy you seem utterly bored out of your mind even though your not in school" he said

"True" I said. It wasn't long until we arrived at my house and said our goodbyes. The whole way home I felt butterflies in my stomach. Oh this was not a good thing not a good thing at all. If Alaric and I had to move again it wouldn't be easy for me since I have already made so many friends and not only that but now I've developed a crush on someone I just met. This wasn't gonna be easy to tell Alaric.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long to update. My computer charger broke and I had to get a new one hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.

I slowly walked through the front door and almost immediately the stern voice of Alaric was heard. "What did I say about keeping a low profile?" he snapped. "Come on Alaric just because I'm not human doesn't mean I don't deserve a life" I said. "I don't care Jessie. We didn't come here for you to live a normal life and make friends like a human, we came here to keep you away from the Mogs" Alaric snapped. "Well if you're so smart then you should know I'm bound to make friends if I go to school" I replied trying to keep my temper under control.

"I'm letting you go to school so you can blend in you should be thankful I'm even letting you out of the house not many protectors are willing to take that risk" Alaric replied thankfully starting to calm down. "I'm sorry Alaric but I can't help it" I said looking down at my feet. Alaric sighed and shook his head. He knew that it was to late and he couldn't make me stop being friends with the other kids. "Well I can't make you stop being friends with them I'm not that mean but I still want you to be careful" he said. "Can I have a boyfriend?" I asked. Alaric sighed again and turned around to look at me. "Don't get to far ahead of yourself Jessie you're lucky I'm allowing you to have friends and go to school not many protectors would allow that" he said then turned around and walked into his study.

I went up to my room and flopped down on my bed. Noah scampered up onto my lap and looked up at me as to say "What's wrong?". "I guess Alaric has a point, not many protectors would allow their kid to go to school and have friends" I said scratching the ferrets head. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Jane's number. Unfortunately I got no answer so I left a message. "Hey Jane you know who this is I'm sure you recognize the number call me when you have the time I know you're busy" I said then hung up.

**Alaric's POV:** I sat at my desk in my study debating whether or not I should let Jessie have a boyfriend I mean how else is she supposed to get married and continue her race but if she were to have a kid then her son or daughter would be in danger not to mention whoever she marries would be in danger too. Then again she does have the right to be happy. Her parents would want her to be happy but they would also want her to be safe and who would be the kids protector? Different scenarios played through my head on what could happen.

**Jessie's POV: **I was sitting down on my bedroom floor playing with Noah thinking about Damon. "Maybe I should talk to Stefan about him since they're brothers" I said to myself. Noah looked up at me at the mention of a new person and cocked his head as if to ask who Damon was. "Damon is a guy I bumped into on my way home from school he walked be home" I said. Noah made a small chirping noise them went back to playing with his ball. Soon I was called down for dinner. I got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table across from Alaric and began to fill my plate. "So how are your other classes?" Alaric asked trying to strike up a conversation. "Not to bad, I'm not that crazy about my English teacher he's kind of a jerk" I replied. "Ah Mr. Altman I've heard nasty things about him from other students too. Not many of the other teachers like him either" Alaric said.

"I can't blame them" I said taking a sip of my Pepsi. "You like your other teachers though don't you?" he asked. "Yeah" I replied. "I would think you've would have been talking about your new friends like you used to do" Alaric said. "You asked about school you never asked about my friends" I said. Alaric sighed knowing what the problem was. "Look I know you're upset about the whole boyfriend thing and I'll tell you this, I will think about it I'm not saying no but I'm not exactly saying yes either I'm saying maybe" he said. I smiled thankful that he was at least going to think about it. "I'm one lucky alien to have such a cool protector" I said as I finished my dinner and went back upstairs to play with Noah some more. As I was half way up the stairs I heard Alaric mumble something along the lines of "damn right your lucky". I smiled and continued up the stairs to my room.

The next day was a Saturday so I slept in for a couple more hours since we had such a long trip from California to Virginia. I already new Alaric was up since he's always been an early riser. Not only that but I could hear him downstairs making breakfast and brewing coffee. I walked into my bathroom and did my normal morning routine. When I got out of the shower I blow dried my hair and dressed in a black Chicago Blackhawks hoodie. I had become addicted to the sport ever since I came to earth and have always been a Blackhawks fan since Chicago was my first home before number one died. "Jessie phone" Alaric called. I walked into the kitchen and he mouthed Elena. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Jessie it's Elena" Elena said. "Hey Elena what's up?" I asked. "Nothing much I just wanted to know if you wanted to out to lunch this afternoon with me, Bonnie, and our friend Caroline" she said. "Yeah sure" I said. "Great I'll come get you around 12:00" she said. "Ok sounds good I'll see you later" I said. "See ya bye" she said then hung up. "So what was that all about?" Alaric asked as he set two plates of eggs, bacon, and sausage down. "Elena invited me to lunch with her, Bonnie and their friend Caroline" I replied. "It's alright with me just be careful" he said. I nodded in agreement and sat down and began to eat.

That afternoon Elena, Bonnie and Caroline picked me up and we went to a small café. "How are you liking Mystic Falls so far?" Caroline said. "I guess it's not to bad even though I've only been here for a couple of days I can't complain. "Meet any cute guys?" Bonnie asked. "Well I did run into this one guy named Damon" I said. "Um Jessie we are your friends so trust us when we say be careful around Damon Salvatore" Elena said. "Why?" I asked. "Well first off he is a vampire along with Stefan" Bonnie said. "He has a bad attitude" Elena added. "And last but not least he can be a real jerk" Caroline concluded. "He doesn't kill people does he?" I asked. "He drinks from blood bags like Stefan so as far as we know no he doesn't" Elena said. I nodded and promised them I would be careful even though Damon didn't look at all like a bad person.

After lunch the girls showed me the town and we walked through some stores. "Jessie I couldn't help but notice that beautiful locket you always wear who gave it to you?" Elena asked. "My parents gave it to me before they died. I said clutching onto the locket. "Oh my god I'm so sorry" Elena said. "Don't worry about it" I replied. "So how are you related to Mr. Saltzman?" Bonnie asked. "He's my uncle" I replied smoothly. Lying wasn't really hard for me to do unless it came to Alaric. He was almost impossible to lie to. After a while of walking around the four of us went back to our houses. When I went up to my room I found a note on my bed from Alaric.

Jessie

I had some work at the school I needed to do. Dinner is in the oven when you're hungry and a boy by the name of Damon Salvatore called I wrote his number down in your address book.

Alaric

I put down the note and opened my address book and flipped to the section labeled **S** and saw the name Salvatore. I put Damon's number into my phone and put my address book away. I debated whether or not to call Damon after what Elena said to me at the café. _He can't be that bad _I thought. I picked up my phone and texted him telling him I got his message and to text me back when he got the chance. I put my phone in my pocket and decided to play a computer game while I waited for him to text me back. I still didn't see what the girls had against Damon he seemed like such a sweet guy. I guess the only way to find out was to talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long until my phone rang and the caller id read Damon. "Hello?" I said. "Hello Jessie" Damon said. "Oh hey Damon sorry I didn't call back sooner I was a little busy" I said. "Oh don't worry about it I just called to see if you wanted to meet me for dinner tonight" he said. "Yeah ok sure" I replied. "Excellent I'll pick you up around 6:30" he replied and hung up before I could respond. "Well Noah it looks like I have a date" I said. I texted Alaric telling him about my date with Damon and was surprised when he agreed to let me go. I got dressed in a navy blue blouse and black tight jeans.

Time seemed to pass quickly because it didn't seem to long until I saw Damon pull into the driveway. I said goodbye to Alaric and walked out to the car and got into the passengers side. Damon was in a tight black shirt that showed off his abs and tight jeans and a black leather jacket. "So where are we going?" I asked. "That my dear Jessie is a surprise" he replied as he backed out of the driveway. We ended up going to the Grill which to me didn't seem like a bad place for a dinner date. After we ordered Damon began to make small talk asking questions such as where I was from and what I liked to do.

"Elena told me you and Stefan are vampires. I never believed they really existed" I said. "Oh we exist alright Mystic Falls has quite a history with vampires" Damon replied. "You don't seem afraid of me at all". "Do I have a reason to be?" I asked. "No but I'm sure Elena and her friends have told you about my bad temper and that I used to kill people" he said casually. "Yes they did but that doesn't necessarily mean you're a bad guy now does it, that's what vampires do right?" I said. "You make a good point" he said.

"Do you and your brother ever get along?" I asked. "Hardly" Damon replied. "So you're whole life you've despised your only brother?" I said raising an eye brow. "Not my whole life" he answered. "Then what happened?" I asked. "Another vampire named Katharine ruined our friendship she used us both, she's locked in a tomb now" he replied. It seemed to be a touchy subject so I didn't carry on the conversation and let it drop. I could tell Damon was grateful for that from the relived look on his face.

After we finished Damon took me back home and we said our goodbyes after I thanked him for the dinner. I walked inside and went right to bed since the next day was a school day and I would have to get up early.

The next day I met up with Elena outside of school. "Stefan told me you went out on a date with Damon last night he didn't do anything to you did he?" she asked. "No he didn't he was very decent" I said. "Damon decent?" Caroline asked. "That's impossible the word decent isn't in Damon Salvatore's vocabulary" Bonnie said. "It's true" I replied and walked to my first class. Ever since my date with Damon last night I began to debate whether or not I should tell Damon who I really was and where I'm really from. I mean he isn't human either so there's at least one similarity between us but then again at least he used to be human I was never human to begin with.

The thought of telling him was scary enough but the thought of not knowing what his reaction would be was even scarier. Worst case scenario was that he would tell the whole town and I would be turned into some scientists and be tested and studied. Then on the other hand I could tell him and explain everything to him in detail so he'll understand and he'll be perfectly fine with it and we'll all go on with our lives. Although I knew that out of those two scenarios number one was most likely to happen. But I knew that if Damon was civil enough to tell me about him being a vampire it was only fair that I tell him my secret. This was going to be hard.


	4. Chapter 4

That night after dinner I went upstairs to play with Noah. Suddenly my phone rang and the caller id read the name Jane. I smiled and answered the phone. "Hey Jane it's been a while" I said. "I know I'm sorry I couldn't call you back sooner" she replied. "Don't worry about it I know you're busy" I said. "How've you been?" she asked. "Not bad how about yourself?" I asked. "Same" she replied. "Anything new going on with you and Alaric?" Jane asked. "Well he's allowing me to go to school to blend in so it's good to know he trusts me" I said. "Lucky girl" Jane replied. "I know right? He's even letting me have friends" I said. "Wow talk about taking a risk" Jane said. "I know and to top it off he said he'd think about allowing me to have a boyfriend" I said. "Ok now that I don't believe" Jane said sounding shocked. "I didn't believe it either but Alaric never kids around" I said. It was true; Alaric was never one for joking around. In fact if you were to look up the word serious in the dictionary I can guarantee that you would see Alaric's picture there.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Jane asked. I could tell she was smirking. She knew that I was really into guys and that they were my weak spot along with Alaric who was like a father to me and now that I had friends those were equally important making them a weak spot for me also. "His name is Damon Salvatore" I replied. "What does he look like?" she asked. "The usual tall dark and handsome with the most beautiful ice blue eyes that any girl could get lost in" I said smiling as I pictured Damon's handsome face. "Oooo sounds sexy" she said. "Anyway where are you?" I asked hoping that she also moved and was in a safe area. "I'm in a place called Paradise, Ohio" she replied. "Sounds nice" I said as I pictured a beautiful neighborhood. "Oh trust me this place is anything but Paradise it's a pretty small town" she said. "Then why is it called Paradise?" I asked. "Wish I had the answer to that question but I don't I'm just as clueless as you are" Jane replied. "Where are you and Alaric staying?" she asked. "Mystic Falls, Virginia" I replied. "Small town also?" she asked. "You could say that" I replied.

"Well I wish I could talk longer but you know I got some things to attend to" Jane said. "No worries I guess I'll talk to you later" I said. "Sure thing talk to you later bye" she said and hung up before I could say another word. "Who was that?" I looked up and saw Alaric. "That was Jane" I replied. "Is she safe? Did she move?" Alaric asked. "Don't worry she's safe and yes she moved" I replied. "Good" he said as he walked in and sat on the end of my bed. "Can I help you with something?" I asked. "I've been thinking about the whole boyfriend thing and I know that you're parents would want you to be happy and have your own family some day and so do I so I'll allow you to have a boyfriend as long as he promises not to tell anyone about what you really are" Alaric said. It took all I had not to jump on top of him so I settled for a smile. "Thank you Alaric" I said. "Well if I were you I would call Damon now and tell him" he said. I picked up my phone and called Damon. The phone rang twice before he picked up. "Hey Jessie" he said. "Hey Damon" I said. "You sound nervous what's wrong?" he asked. "Damon there's something important I need to tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone" I said. "I promise" he said.

"Meet me at the clearing in the woods I want to tell you in private" I said. "Ok" he said. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I grabbed my jacket and put on my shoes and made my way to the clearing in the woods. By the time I got there I saw Damon already there waiting. "So what do you need to tell me?" he asked. "Damon I'm not what you would call human I'm not even from earth" I said. "So what are you saying, you're an alien or something?" he asked. "That's exactly what I'm saying" I replied. "Where are you from then?" he asked. I was surprised that he was neither afraid or angry that I didn't tell him sooner he sounded more interested but I continued. "My home planet is called Lorian and I'm what you would call a Loric. My home planet was destroyed along with my people by a rival alien race called Mogadorians they are out to eliminate every last one of us. I'm one of nine Lorics with special abilities that made it off of Lorian alive but three of us were killed by the Mogadorians or as we call them Mogs. Alaric is a warrior from Lorian he is my protector and it's his job to keep me alive that's what he was trained for" I explained. Damon nodded as he took in all of the information.

"I was afraid to tell you at first because I was afraid you would tell the whole town and I would be taken away from Alaric and experimented on" I said. Damon looked at me with seriousness in his eyes the same seriousness that Alaric's eyes held whenever he lectured me. "I would never do that to you Jessie. I love you too much to do that and I would kill anyone who would try to experiment on you" he said. I was about to respond when I felt his lips connect with mine. I hesitantly kissed back but soon wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. We stayed that way for what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes. "I never knew vampires were such good kissers" I said. "I never knew aliens were such good kissers either" Damon said. "Come on it's getting dark out let's get you back home". I nodded and the two of us walked back to my place. I kissed Damon once more before he left. However before he was completely out of sight he turned around. "Thanks for telling me Jess" he said. "If we're gonna date then you have the right to know and it was only fair since you were civil enough to tell me the truth about being a vampire" I said. Damon nodded and turned around and walked away.

I walked back inside glad that I got it all over with and even more relieved that Damon promised not to tell anyone about me that is unless I say different. "How did it go?" Alaric asked. "Surprisingly well actually he seemed more interested than scared or angry" I replied. "Good well I already had dinner but saved some leftovers in the fridge I hope pizza's ok" he said. "Pizza is fine as long as its…" "Don't worry it's pepperoni" Alaric said cutting me off. I smiled and went to the kitchen to heat up some of the pizza. I grabbed two small bowls and put some food for Noah in one and some water in the other. I slowly took the pizza out of the microwave and used my telekinesis to carry it upstairs along with a mountain dew. I walked into my room and set my drink and food down on my bedside table and put down Noah's food dish and water bowl in his cage he chirped happily and within seconds both bowls were empty. "Wow someone was hungry" I said with a small laugh. I sat down on my bed and began to eat my dinner while I talked with Noah.

After I finished eating I drank the rest of my soda and brought my plate downstairs and put it in the dishwasher. "I think it's time you head to bed kiddo you have school tomorrow" Alaric said. I nodded in agreement and walked upstairs and changed into my favorite blue silk pajamas that I got when I went shopping with Caroline, Bonnie and Elena. Once I got in bed Noah jumped out of his cage and snuggled up next to me under the covers. "Goodnight Noah" I said. He let out a small chirp followed by a yawn and quickly fell asleep. I turned off the light and fell asleep just as quickly as Noah did.


End file.
